


The Ringmaster

by MamaMaxie



Series: The Circus of the Damned [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon is in charge of The Circus of the Damned, collecting people’s enjoyment and laughter as he gains more power from it. The acts were once normal people until they joined and are now under dark control. Deadly and taboo things happen behind the curtain which the new comer will soon learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringmaster

Stood in the center of the big top, red eyes scanning the empty stalls that soon would be filled with people, the ring master smirked. It wouldn’t take long before the silence of the tent would disappear behind the euphoria of his audience. It’s what he lived for, the cheers and laughter of unknowing mortals who thought that Circus of the damned was just an unfortunate name choice. Little did they realise that each and every performer who graced the floor belonged to the ring master as well as their souls. He owned each and every one and they loved him for it, craved him even.

Closing his eyes for just a moment he imagined the rush he would feel as he took all the laughter and joy and consumed it all. The ring master smirked more and shivered at the high he was going to have tonight. Opening his eyes once more he set his scarlet gaze on the entrance and made his way to open the doors. Making sure his outfit was pristine and everything in place, from his white top hat which lay gracefully upon his blonde locks to his white tail coat with its pale blue detailing. His white shirt was pressed and straight with a baby blue scarf round his neck draping round his neck. Over the white shirt sat a matching blue waist coat with white pin stripping details, his pale blue trousers ran down to white boots that glistened under the tent lights. His entire outfit finished of with a matching blue and white mask upon his face hiding his scarlet gaze.  
He stopped outside the entrance taking in all the voice he could hear concealed behind it. Tonight was going to be a good night. ” I believe it’s show time~”


End file.
